From the Ashes
by Insincere Perfections
Summary: When Draco needs comforting Hermione is there for him. As they say, From the ashes of ones heart rises another heart equal in size and strength. A sweet little one shot for Hermione and Draco.


**A/N- Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry potter Related characters or themes, if I did Hermione and Draco would have so got together in the books, the unity of mortal enemies, interesting.**

Why?

A Dramione One-shot

Hermione's eyes found his easily, the grey orbs, showing more emotion now then she had ever seen them hold. Still, she stood in the doorway, not wanting to intrude on this emotional time. He sat on his four-poster bed in his room of Grimmauld place, his new home. He was slumped over, silent tears running down his face. He hadn't been able to save his mother, the only one to have ever shown him love, he had gone against the dark lord's wishes and his mother had suffered for it. He had caved to Dumbledore's offers of protection; he had gone to Grimmauld place, under the protection of the order. Dumbledore and a few more select order members had gone to whisk away Draco's mother to safety, though they were too late, Voldermort had already heard of his betrayal and had taken his mothers life before fleeing to the safety of his own hide out. And Draco blamed himself for the loss of his mother's life, if he hadn't been such a coward she would still be here with him.

Hermione slowly ventured further into Draco's room, her eyes still trained on him. She knew what it was like to lose a parent, she had lost both of hers before she was able to get them to safety, she had, and still did, blame herself for their death even though everyone told her it hadn't been her fault, and she knew that Draco must be going through the same thing. And right now he had no one to comfort him, no friends or relatives like Hermione had had, and she knew everyone needed someone in this time of sorrow, so she had volunteered to be the one to comfort him, and that's how she found herself in his room.

'Draco?' She whispered, a gentle sound, filled with the care and sympathy she felt for this man. He barely acknowledged her so she tried again, this time calling his name the tiniest bit louder. This time he turned his head to her, his eyes shining with tears though the light and fire that normally occupied his eyes long gone, leaving in its place a some what dull pair of once bright eyes.

'Why?' This one word that escaped his gorgeous lips was so quiet Hermione nearly missed it all together. His voice was hoarse from all those tears he had cried, his eyes finally locked on hers, more tears threatening to fall. 'Why _my_ family? Why her?'

All Hermione could do was stand by helplessly, She didn't have the answers to those questions, but his eyes were so pleading, after years of hiding his emotions behind a cold mask, he had finally broken through. Hermione moved closer to his trembling body, her hand out stretched towards him, his eyes darted towards her hand, watching it for a couple of seconds before he reached out to encase her hand in his own soft, warm one. He pulled her roughly to him, wrapping his arms around her, just needing to touch someone, to know he wasn't alone, to feel the warmth of some ones body. Hermione in turn wrapped her arms around his neck, stroking his hair, shushing to him like he was a little boy once again; he just looked so innocent, vulnerable and exposed so out of his element. His sobs racked his body, choking him as he tried desperately to suppress them.

'Just let it out, it'll do you no good to keep this bottled up.' Hermione rubbed her cheek affectionately against his, forgetting that he was the same boy she had known at school who had teased her mercilessly. He froze for a second before bringing his hand up to stroke her cheek, wiping away tears she hadn't realized she even had. He sat her down on his lap, cradling her as if she were the one who needed comforting, she just wanted him to be happy again, hell she would settle for his evil smirk. Anything besides those tears, though he had every right to be upset. They stayed in each others arms, their own little safe haven, for who knows how long, Hermione was the first to break the silence.

'Draco, please stop crying. Your mother would have been proud of you, you did the right thing. Everyone here is proud of you, including me.' Hermione just wanted him to know everyone was in awe at the fact he had had enough courage to do what he did. For him to know that she was here for him, no matter what.

'Do you really think she'd be proud of what I did? Even though it's my fault she's dead?' his words didn't come out malicious or evil, just curious, he wanted to know whether Hermione thought he had done the right thing, whether he was finally safe in this place.

Hermione gave a soft sigh, 'of course Draco, you chose the right side, your safe now, we won't let them touch you; _I_ won't let them touch you.'

Draco held her gaze, his eyes filled with wonder and awe, and then slowly he lent towards her, his eyes drawn to her beautiful, full lips.

They both hesitated before finally closing the gap, their lips meeting in a sweet, quick kiss. As soon as their lips brushed against the others lips, they broke apart; both of them holding a hand to their tingling lips, savoring the lingering touch of the other. After a couple more moments had passed, they both glanced up at the other from where they were sitting on the bed, they both then turned back to the other, leaning closer.

This time the kiss was deeper; Draco was gentle, not wanting to hurt her, though he was able to pour all his emotions that he wasn't letting free into that kiss; hurt, sorrow, anger, the feeling of being all alone, and then a new one, comfort. As much as Draco hated to admit it, he had found comfort in this small, fragile girl. He stroked her gorgeous chestnut curls, as she rubbed soothing circles around his back. Then Hermione did something Draco hadn't expected, she traced his lower lip with her tongue, asking his permission for entrance, which he happily obliged to.

Later when Hermione had been up with Draco for quite awhile, Mrs. Weasely and the rest of her munchkin army (the other Weaselys and even Harry Potter) decided it was time to check that Hermione had survived her time with an overly emotional Draco, who had enough tears going to rival those of a hormonal pregnant lady.

So Molly led the way up the stairs and up to Draco's room, half expecting to see Hermione's corpse herself. Though as she gently pried the door to Draco's room open she saw to bodies entwined in each other's embrace, asleep on the bed, Hermione holding Draco protectively as if to say, 'Nothing will touch you, you are invincible in my arms.' She closed the door quietly and quickly after that, leaving them to their privacy.

Whether 'The Kiss' as it was labeled in Hermione's mind, happened because it was wanted to, or whether it was just because Draco felt so alone and just needed the feel of someone with him, goes unknown, though after awhile Hermione and Draco both summoned up enough courage to be with the other, _their_ other half. No one minded, much, as Draco had earned all their respect after his time at the Headquarters of the Phoenix, even Ron was happy for Hermione, no one had seen her as happy as Draco could make her in a long time. And so it started, the love loss of one person inspired another love with some one else. As they say; From the ashes of ones heart rose the heart of another, equal in size and strength.

**A/N- Personally I didn't like this story that much, it was better in my head trust me, I just couldn't get it down onto the paper, so tell me what ya think. Yay! My second Dramione one-shot! **


End file.
